


A Hero's Welcome

by Dorkangel



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam returns home (in Movieverse cos the scouring of the shire is BAD BAD TOLKIEN)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero's Welcome

A Hero's Welcome  
(Set in Movieverse. No scouring of the Shire!!)

Samwise Gamgee knocked quietly on the door of the little hobbit hole. Technically it was a house, his home, and not a hobbit hole, but the back half at least was built into the side of a hill, and it was made of pretty yellowy bricks and it was warm and snug inside.  
Very snug, if you understand me. Kind of cramped.  
"Just a second!" grumbled a voice happily. There was a slight crash and an 'Oof!' followed by more grumbling and a slightly higher-pitched twittering. "Oh, down't be silly, dad," Sam made out as the twittering came closer. "I'll get it. But if it's Freddy Bolger again after our tomatoes then-"  
She opened the door, looked at Sam, and screamed. He took a step back, disconcerted as usual by his little sister, but she followed him and threw herself into an enormous hug. "Sam! Oh, Sam!"  
He couldn't breathe, but the moment she loosened her hold on him for a moment he smiled and just about managed return her greeting. "Hello there, Marigold."  
"Sam!" Her voice was sharper this time, although still delighted. "Thirteen months, and you come back and say 'hello there'?" He grinned apologetically. "Never been one for words, Mari, but I am really happy to see you." The words were filled with such emotion that she immediately believed him and enveloped him in another huge hug. "I've missed you!"  
"I missed you too, and everyone else!"  
" 'cept Mr Frodo, of course, because it's his damn fault you went on an adventure in the first place!" Sam laughed. "And Pippin Took going too, and that Merry of his- well, that's no surprise, a TOOK, but-"  
"Mari, they're some of the bravest hobbits I ever met."  
"Gosh, Sam, I didn't mean anything. Oh, it is good that you're home!"  
He followed her into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear. An old hobbit strode into the kitchen an raised an eyebrow. "Samwise Gamgee. What in hell are you wearing?"  
"It's a long story, gaffer."


End file.
